For You
by Karla M. Black
Summary: Ginny sufre, y Draco es que culpable de las lagrimas de la pelirroja..pero al igual que Ginny, Draco tambien sufre ¿por que? No soy buena en los sumarios jeje...Capitulo 2 arriba..dejen reviews por favor
1. El adios

"**FOR YOU"**

Mi segundo fic de Ginny/Draco, inspirado en la canción FOR YOU, de "The calling".

**Capitulo I**

"**El adiós"**

Era media noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, el clima era frío, en una bodega donde guardaban pizarrones y bancas que ya no ocupaban, estaba en la punta de una de las torres del colegio se encontraba una pareja discutiendo acaloradamente

-Se que me amas-gritaba una pelirroja

-No, no te amo, un Malfoy no puede amar

-Pues entonces no eres un Malfoy común

-Weasley, el amor es un signo de debilidad y yo no soy débil

-Yo se que me quieres

-¡No te quiero! Entiende eso-gritó Draco

-Entonces que fue lo que sentiste estos meses-dijo Ginny llorando

-Mira Weasley, no te voy a mentir eres guapa pero solo vi eso en ti, solo eras para pasar el momento

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué solo querías acostarte conmigo?

-¡Si Weasley! ¡Bien! ¡Ya entendiste el punto! ¿Podemos terminar con esto ya?

Ginny lloró aún más fuerte

-Ya basta de lloriqueos, me voyâ-dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta de.

-Por cierto Weasleyâeres muy buena en la cama-dijo en un tono burlón y salió de ahí.

La pelirroja se tiró al suelo, a llorar desconsoladamente, ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera eso? Después de todo lo que dejo por el, pensó que aquel rubio había madurado, había cambiado, que de verdad se había enamorado de ella, pero no, solo era una más de sus conquistas, Tal vez solo quería probarse a si mismo que podía liarse a quien fuera incluyendo a una Weasley. Pero que tonta ha sido, como no lo vio antes ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley juntos? Era como ver a Hermione dejar de estudiar por irse a una fiestaâLa había engañado se sentía traicionada y dolida, se levanto y salió de la torre dejando atrás recuerdos que se había protagonizado en aquella aula, donde ambos se veían por la noches a platicar, a decirse lo mucho que se amaban, pero eso era antes, antes de que el la dejara, le mintiera, la engañara. Ginny salió dejando atrás todo lo que ella había querido.

Draco se encontraba ya en su sala común, recostado sobre su cama de dosel, no se había quitado el uniforme, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para llegar a tirarse en su colchón. Miraba el techo, muchas veces antes había hecho eso; mirar el techo, solo que había una diferencia, que había una pelirroja a su lado, y su sentimientos eran de alegría y amor, Se dio la vuelta, quedando su mirada en un mueble pequeño que estaba a lado de su cama. Estiro su brazo y abrió el cajón. Metió su pálida mano en el cajón y saco una esclava (N/A Ya saben esas pulseras que te dan con cosas gravadas) era de oro, se lo había regalado Ginny, Le había costado mucho tiempo haciendo los deberes de todos sus compañeros, Esta pulsera tenía grabado en la parte de atrás _"Te amo Draco"_

La miro detenidamente, luego la metió en el cajón de donde la había sacado, aquel cajón tenía recuerdos de Ginny, cartas, fotos, regalos, notas, prendasâtodo lo que le recordaba a Ginny. Cerró el cajón y de nuevo comenzó a mirar el techoâMaldito sea el que le había ocasionado hacer eso. La rabia y la desesperación invadieron la mente de Draco, le había costado mucho admitir que se había enamorado, un tanto más que era de una Weasley, y ahora que todo parecía "perfecto" tenía que dejarla ir, tenía que regresar al mismo concepto de antes; Un Malfoy y una Weasley, peleando cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando hasta hace unos días era un Malfoy y una Weasley unidos por un sentimiento hermoso, susurrándose un "te extraño" cada vez que pasaban uno junto al otro entre clase y clase.

Su coraje no pudo más, acercó su mano hacía una figura de porcelana que estaba en el mueble y la aventó golpeando la pared con fuerza.

-Malfoy ¿que pasa?-preguntó Goyle que se sentaba en su cama rápidamente

-Nada

-¿Por qué aventaste eso?-preguntó Goyle

-Por que quise pesazo de idiota, yo sabré lo que hago, ahora, duérmete ya y comienza a soñar con pasteles y comida

Ese comentario le había dolido a Goyle por lo que cerró sus cortinas y se perdió detrás de ellas

Draco hizo lo mismo, cerró las cortinas, se recostó de nuevo, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido desaseando que nada de eso hubiera pasado, y que mañana vería a Ginny, igual de feliz que siempre diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.


	2. No me beses

**Capitulo II**

"**No me beses"**

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó aún suspirando, había estado llorando toda la noche, entre fotos y cartas se levantó de la cama. Como era sábado no tenía que preocuparse por no ir a clases, un profundo sentimiento de tristeza invadió su ser, desde que se había hecho "novia" de Draco, dejo de ir a Hogsmeade, para estar con el todo el día. Pero ya no más, ese sábado ya no tenía que quedarse en el castillo, así que iría al pueblo a tratar de despejarse. Se ducho, y se puso una falda de mezclilla con una blusa negra al igual que sus zapatos. Se dejo el cabello suelto, a Draco le gustaba que Ginny llevara el cabello suelto, a Ginny no le gustaba pero se llegó a acostumbrar. Luego salió de la sala común.

Por su parte Draco había amanecido de muy mal humor, empezando por que Pansy Parkinson estuvo acosándolo.

-¡Draquín!-gritó Pansy al ver a Draco bajar de su dormitorio con el cabello mojado y todo vestido de negro

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Pansy

-A Hogsmeade

-¡Que bien, podemos ir juntos!

-NI lo sueñes-gritó Draco acercándose a la puerta

-Vamos Draquín, se que quieres ir conmigo-dijo poniéndose enfrente del rubio

-Quiero ir, pero no contigo, ahora apártate-dijo Draco empujando a la chica y salió dejando a Pansy chillando.

Se dirigió al gran salón para desayunar camino por un pasillo y al doblar la esquina se encontró cara a cara con cierta pelirroja que tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, llevaba la blusa favorita del rubio.

Se miraron unos minutos, Ginny se armo de valor, y abrió la boca pero en ese mismo instante Draco siguió caminando dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca; No quería volverle a romper el corazón, no tenía el valor para hacerla llorar de nuevo, por que sabía que cedería, siempre era así, desde que había conocido aquella chica, su parte sensible y romántica había salido a relucir, claro, solo con ella. Siempre cedía a lo que ella pedía, y sabía que si la hubiera visto llorar otra vez, le diría toda la verdad, pero aquella verdad era peligrosa, por lo que decidió marcharse, evitar que hablara, así el sufrimiento sería menos.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas miro a su alrededor, recordó que en ese mismo pasillo Draco le había dicho que la amaba.

**FLASHBACK**

Eran las once menos diez, ningún alumno debía de estar divagando por los pasillos, pero ahí estaban dos, un rubio y una pelirroja. La chica arrinconada por el rubio, sus labios a escasos centímetros unos de los otros, la manos del Slytherin en la cadera de la chica y un poco más abajo. Las de la Gryffindor rodeaban el cuello del rubio, acariciando su nuca, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se habían estado besando frenéticamente y ahora les hacía falta aire, sin embargo no se separaban, al contrario, el chico acercaba a la pelirroja cada vez más a su cuerpo. Una vez más sus labios se tocaron, se besaron una vez más, el rubio se hizo paso en la boca de la chica, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan un poco. De nuevo se separaron por falta de aire.

-Draco, esto esta mal-dijo Ginny entre jadeos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el rubio un poco más calmado que Ginny

-Yo no quiero ser un juego para ti

-No lo eres-dijo tranquilamente Draco

-No se si creerte, es decir, muchas chicas han estado contigo, y yo no paso a ser una más

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es vivir el momento y disfrutarlo-dijo Draco tratando de besarla de nuevo

-Yo no quiero vivir de momentos Draco, escúchame, dime la verdad, me estoy enamorando de ti y no se si sea correcto, necesito saber lo que sientes por mi

Draco la miro pero no respondió nada

-Lo sabía...solo soy una más...ya no puedo seguir con esto-dijo Ginny zafándose de los brazos del rubio y alejándose de el.

-Ginny...-dijo Draco jalándola del brazo –No quiero que vivas de momentos, ni tampoco que pienses que eres una más en mi vida

Ginny lo miro incrédula.

-Me cuesta decirlo por que nunca había sentido esto, pero Ginny Weasley...te amo...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ginny sonrió al pensar en ese momento, pero luego regresó a la realidad, habían terminado y aquello que le había dicho era mentira. Siguió caminando hacía el gran Salón. Siguiendo el camino que Draco había marcado hasta unos momentos, Al llegar se sentó alejado del trío de Gryffindor, pues si la vieran con los ojos rojos e hinchados le preguntarían que había sucedido y quería ahorrarse explicaciones.

Se sirvió unas rebanadas de pan tostado y les unto un poco de mermelada, pero solo consiguió un bocado, no más, se resigno y se levantó de la mesa

-¡Hey Ginny! ¡Por acá!-gritó Ron

Ginny volteó a mirar a su hermano

-¿Pero que te paso?-preguntó Hermione

Ginny se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando dejando an "trío de oro" intrigado.

Salió del castillo, no quería ver a nadie así que se metió al--- "la cabeza de puerco" pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó en una mesa.

Momentos después un chico entró, era el rubio de mirada fría. Ginny quitó su mirada de los ojos de Draco y llevo su mirada a una mancha en la mesa.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa, pero Ginny se levantó de la silla intentando salir de aquel lugar antes de que pudiera llorar de nuevo al ver a Draco.

-Espera...no te vayas, no te voy a morder...-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo impidiendo que se marchara.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-preguntó fríamente Ginny

-Nada malo-dijo Draco

-No tengo tiempo para jueguitos, tengo cosas importantes que hacer Malfoy

-¿Más importantes que hablar conmigo?-preguntó burlonamente Draco

-Si

-Te apuesto que lo que tengo que hacer es más importante que lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

-¿Qué es?

-Esto;-dijo Draco para después jalar a Ginny hacía sus labios, besando a Ginny forzosamente, acercándola hacía su cuerpo, Ginny se negaba a besarlo, le daba golpes en su pecho y mantenía cerrada su boca impidiendo que Draco abriera sus labios con su lengua, sin embargo los intentos de Ginny para que el rubio no la besara no dieron resultados, poco a poco Ginny fue cediendo ante el beso, permitiendo que su beso se profundizara. Colocó su brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio mientras el, acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja, siguieron besándose con mucha pasión, Draco bajo una de sus manos hasta las largas piernas de la pelirroja, y colocó su mano debajo de la falda, Ginny abrió los ojos y aventó a Draco además le dio una bofetada

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó enfadada

-¿Qué?-dijo sobándose la mejilla

-¿Por qué me besas?

-Tú no pusiste mucha resistencia

-Déjame en paz, tal vez para a ti es muy fácil besarme después de lo de ayer pero a mi no yo si me enamore de ti Malfoy...No me vuelvas a buscar...y ¡ya no me beses!-dijo Ginny y luego salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos de ahí dejando a Draco parado asimilando las palabras de Ginny..."Yo si me enamore de ti"... "_Yo también me enamore de ti Ginny_"-pensó Draco.

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS!! PROMETO CONTESTAR LOS SIGUIENTES, ES KE ANDO UN POCO OCUPADA, PERO PROMETO NO SE ME HARA COSTUMBRE...DEJEN REVIEWS!!! SE LOS SUPLICO!!!**

**UN ABRAZO A TODAS**

**K-rLa BLaCK**


End file.
